To wake up not in yourself
by Springtime
Summary: To how to awake and understand, what you not at your place?


**Disclaimer**: _I dont own Harry Potter._

James: Unsuccessful birthday.

It is interesting, where did I awake? Room is not unambiguously similar to my if certainly mom with dad within the night all did not alter… But this is delirium for it would awake… In any case, by them not to replace unnoticeably bed linen on which I slept... Definitely, this is not my room. Then whose? Hm, this it must be accurately the first question, otherwise - gore me deer! No, to butt myself? It whisks away to the sadism with the elements of masochism. I learn, in the course of time, whose, and thus far it is possible to be taken one s ease in the bed - not each day seventeen is fulfilled. Great day! Through the pair of hours I can use magic... finally to brag before the ancestors as healthily I know how to transfigure objects... Certainly, about the transformations myself I will hush up for modestly...

By the way, and where is Sirius? It that, he did forget about my birthday? Disgrace! Not to pass to it valid penalty from my hands, hooves and horns! Nevertheless I run more rapid, in any appearance... He is sleeping, probably... Maybe, also it is worthwhile to have a nap? Or finally wake up? That is too unreal which all so radically changed within the night: room could not decrease in the dimensions of times in two, and these terrible are wall-papers, narrow bed! To have a nap... But this is idea! Finally, celebrant can have a nap during his birthday, even if he is still sleeping and seeing strange dream.

_- Potter! Immediately wake up! Potter! I am not going to heat breakfast for! That you allow for yourself! _

In the room that whether of my, that whether not my, the infuriated fury arose with the long by similar to the horse neck with the burning eyes. Stop! What it does make in my house? Where the mom, dad? Sirius? What feature! If this is a sleep, its time to wake up... Fury stripped from me become such comfortable warm blanket.

_- Potter! Moreover, that you, vile boy, you eternally spoil to us life, so you still have an impudence during the day of the arrival of the aunt Madge to oversleep! Immediately arise, Idler! _

No, definitely, it is necessary to end with this! Mom? Hallucinogenic potion "made by Snape"? What another aunt of Madge?

_-Sorry, miss,_ - once already we sleep with this reality, that we will act on the scenario. As, there is no scenario? Pancake, again improvisation! Khm, is better- missis but for I do not know, who are you. Sufficiently honestly… Eyes in fury were rounded off to the dimensions of galleon. I shook by head. Fury looked to my forehead, it turned pale, then it turned pink, nervously it was gripped for the back of bed. For pensive rubbed its forehead, it that, saw there inscription "I am You – Know - Who and I come to kill you"? No, too long an inscription. Maybe, some joker painted there "I am dementor! Do not approach – or I will kiss you"? No, its not a variant. However, so that with my forehead? From the reflections me distracted the man, flown into the room, as if for it strove the tax police together with goblins of Gringotts. It was similar to the cross-breed of pig with the man. It is interesting, how rapidly he can run? This pig looked at the fury with the confusion and then threateningly he moved to me. Sleep finally ceased to be pleased me... Time itself to Sirius to kick me to the side, to drench by cold water, to cover by pillows, to explode popgun in me under the ear, - anything, provided I awoke!

_- Potter, what you did make with the Petunia?_ - roared the error of meat combine for the production of Frankenshtein. Maybe, it will be sufficient to call me on the surname? In me the name exists. _– I have nothing to it made, altogether only it inquired, what..._

To agree to me did not give fury with the strange name Petunia, it seems, that Lily's sister has got the same name.

_- Vernon, this not of Harry. It means that this piglet's name is Vernon ?_ - a good conclusion, my name _- James_, - I tried to smile. In vain he tried.

_- Potter, if in you the brains with your abnormal school went, you will not succeed in powdering them to us!_

_- Vernon, this not of Harry, it does not have scar!_

Pig with the doubt it looked to my forehead. Yes pancake, however, what they did there lose? There never there were no scars

_- I he has other eyes._

Eyes as eyes always as they were now similar.

_- Who are you? - you do not boil, I indeed already it answered_.

_- I am James Potters. Altogether I only want to know what feature I make here and where my parents and friends. I see you for the first time, I have been for the first time in this room and, possibly, in this house._

Fury settled. It is similar, by it is bad. It is necessary to help... But that it, you look, impact will be sufficient. The piglet appeared not better and looked liked the brick ftll on him.

_- This is not a joke?_

_- And why I must joke?_

Yes, a good birthday. Chances to the awakening melted with each second. To learn, who is Harry and why he bears my surname.

Cotton from below was heard. Someone apparated, it understood 4. Ringing of the divided glass, steps of several persons, the squeak of stairs, and in the room one additional person in the old arose, rubbed, but cleanrobe. In the small space of room it became immediately tightly.

I noted, with what contempt the fury and pig looked to that newly arrived, as if that was, at least, run out from the crazy house of special regime. Man seemed me by vaguely familiar, as if somewhere I it saw, only it was... Man bowed to fury and pig.

_- Mister Dursley, missis Durslye, we arrived to take Harry._

Again Harry! But who is he?

_- Harry, are you all right?_

This to me? How much is it possible to repeat, I am not this Harry, I am James! It remained only unconvincingly to nod. Man approached me, up to the same distance were postponed Durslye. Mentally I removed from face of this person of wrinkle, from the hair - gray hair. Accurately It saw him! Only younger, more younger… Although someone familiar in this touched glasses dream!

Remus did something strange: after sliding by view on my forehead, it noticeably turned pale. This attention to this my part of the body began noticeably to annoy.

_- Moony, dont you learn me? _

_- Take him away_, - said fury. - _So that I will no longer see Potter_! Remus threw to me something.

_- Things will collect during the half an hour. Harry, this is portkey_.

This I had understood, since familiar vortex already took away me away from this terrible room, fury andpig. Khm, familiar view... not of Hogsmid by the case? Thus far I was looking, loud cotton next was heard. Rem!

_- James! What feature!_ - I expected other words from the friend during its birthday.

_- What feature? I must ask this,_ - it snapped I as the answer, _- I am spilled in the hope, that they will congratulate me with the birthday, and I obtain as the gift some fury, boar and eternal reminding about some of Harry, ah yes, also constant looking around of my forehead. In me that, there something is written? What feature I am spilled not at home, what feature you appear older, what..._ At the end of my tirade I understood, that Rem stretches to me the "Daily Prophet". It kept silent, anything cannot say to me.

_- Why you are giving it to me? Why…_ - I understood, when in passing it looked to the date. It seemed me, that me they drenched by the vat of cold water, then still and they tormented by cruciotus.

_«13 august 1997 year»…_

**A/N: **What do you guys think...


End file.
